Struggle
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Battling with your feelings can be quite a struggle... RoxasxOC oneshot


**A/N: **Here's my first Roxas one-shot written for someone on another site. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

You woke up to another wonderful morning in Twilight Town. Today is the day of the struggle tournament and you were excited. Your friends Hayner and Roxas are competing in the the tournament. Well, you saw Roxas as more then a friend; in fact you have a crush on him. Olette knew of your crush and has kept it a secret from Hayner and Pence since they're boys.

After getting dressed you headed to the sandlot where the tournament is being held. You arrived quite early so that you could have a good view of the struggle battles. No one has arrived yet except for those who are competing, Olette, and Pence. You joined the small group.

"Hey Nina!" Olette greeted with a smile.

"Hello Nina." Pence greeted.

"Hey guys, who do you think will win?" You asked as you watched Hayner and Roxas review the rules for the tournament.

"Well, Hayner taught Roxas everything there is to know about Struggle. It's hard to say." Pence said looking at the group of competing strugglers.

"Yeah, but Seifer is pretty good too." Olette added.

You noticed Vivi in the group.

"What the? Vivi made it in this year?" You asked surprised.

"Yeah, weird huh?" Olette agreed.

"He never makes it in." You said.

"Well, I guess all that training paid off this year." Pence said.

You noticed that Hayner is ignoring Roxas and then you remembered what happened the day before. Hayner and the gang spotted Roxas hanging with Seifer and his buddies. Hayner didn't take to that too well. Roxas never got the chance to explain himself. You knew there had to be a good reason why he was with Seifer. You just had to find out.

Soon all the rules were fully reviewed and the competitors were stretching their legs and arms before the matches begin. You decided to use this time to talk with Hayner.

"Hayner?" You called his name as you approached him.

"Hey Nina, what's up?" He asked.

"Hayner, why are treating Roxas the way you are?" You asked.

"You saw who he was hanging with yesterday; Seifer and his gang." He said obviously upset.

"Well, there had to be a good reason. You never gave him a chance to explain." You said.

"I guess you're right." He looked at Roxas who is stretching a little.

"Well then, make up with him." You said.

"Alright alright." He sighed going heading to his first struggle battle.

You found out that Hayner's opponent is in fact Roxas. You saw the two of them talking and you saw a smile appear on both of their faces.

'I guess they make up.' You thought happily.

The referee began his speech.

"Welcome to the struggle tournament! Today we have 4 brave strugglers who wish to challenge our grand champion Setzer!" The referee began.

You heard a bunch of girls squealing Setzer's name and there he stood in all his glory waving to all the watching folks of Twilight Town.

The referee continued.

"Now, we begin the tournament with two fine young boys! To my left is Hayner!" The referee pointed to Hayner.

"Go Hayner!" Pence yelled.

"Go for it!" Olette yelled alongside him.

"Do your best!" You yelled.

"To my right is Roxas!" The referee pointed to Roxas.

"Go Roxas!" Pence and Olette yelled in unsion.

"Don't hold back!" You shouted.

The referee handed them each their weapon and wished them both luck. The referee blew the whistle and the match began.

You watched in awe as each struggled for the win. At first it seemed that Hayner would win, but with a sudden turn of events Roxas is in the lead bashing away at Hayner. In the end Roxas won the struggle.

The referee held his arm in the air.

"And the winner is Roxas! Not even friendship will slow this kid down!" The referee hollered to the crowd. The crowd cheered whistling and clapping their hands.

Hayner sprawled out on the ground looking a little disappointed.

"I lost." He said disappointed.

He then sat up and got himself on his feet.

"I guess I taught you well." He said and Roxas nodded.

Roxas turned his attention to you and you blushed a little.

"Hey Nina, can we talk alone for a minute?" He asked sounding a little nervous.

"Sure." You said and followed him to an empty alleyway.

"Look, we've been friends for awhile right?" He asked.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" You asked wondering why he bought such a stupid thing up.

"Well, I..." He started to say scratching the back of his head.

"Well?" You asked pressuring him on.

"Well, I like you." He said blushing bright red.

"You like me or do you like me like me?" You asked blushing.

"I like you like you." He answered.

"I like you too Roxas, I have for awhile." You confessed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." You replied.

"Well Nina, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked blushing ten shades of red.

You answered him by kissing his cheek.

"I would love to." You replied.

He held out his hand and you took it gladly. Finally, your own personal struggle battle with your feelings is finally over.


End file.
